Solo será esta noche
by Yuhi Ryu Hiro
Summary: Rin, después de 2 agotadores meses de espera, logra poder tener sexo con su novio: Nitori, pero... ¿Qué pasaría si una personita lo interrumpe justo ese día?. RinHaru. Vilación./Yaoi.


**ADVERTENCIA:  
Este fanfic contiene Yaoi. Osea HOMBREXHOMBRE si no te gusta pues no lo veas y si te gusta, eres bienvenido a leerlo!**

* * *

Tch, joder, justo hoy, tenia que ser hoy. Puto y jodido Haru, no se le ocurrió otro día para ir a la playa ¡TENIA QUE SER HOY!.  
Tengo una brillante oportunidad de apagar mi deseo de sexo con Nitori en este momento, pero al imbécil de Haru se le ocurre venir hoy a la jodida escuela y buscarme para ir a la playa. ¿Por que acepte? Gou...amo a mi hermana..pero en estos momentos...me encantaría que no existiera (amo a Kou:c) llevo mas de ¡2 MESES! con esta sed de sexo, necesito a alguien!.  
Nitori iba a ser mi gran oportunidad, hace un mes que somos novios y hoy...¡HOY! Había aceptado perder su preciada virginidad conmigo. Un hermoso trasero virgen para mi!.  
¡PUTO HARU!

-Onii-chan ¿que te pasa?, estas raro.  
-N-nada Gou.  
-Oww...extrañas a Nitori?.

Una imagen de el se me vino a la mente, cuando me dice ''Matsuoka-sempai!'' con una hermosa sonrisa, cuando nos bañamos en las duchas...ese pequeño trasero...ah. Podía sentir una pequeña presión en mis pantalones, mierda, ya me había excitado.  
Haruka Nanase...nunca había guardado tanto rencor hacia ti.

-Cállate Gou.  
-¿Por que no lo invitaste?

Por que si lo hubiera invitado ya me lo hubiera follando en este momento.

-Hoy tenia que salir con sus padres.  
-Pobresito.  
-Tch...

Voltee mi mirada hacia Haru y al parecer estaba muy cariñoso con Makoto.  
Hijo de puta. El tiene la oportunidad de estar acaramelado con su novio mientras yo... yo parezco una maldita perra en celos.

-Onii-chan...! ya llegamos vamos!.- Dijo Gou con una gran sonrisa tomándome de la mano guiándome a el mar.

-Ya voy ;déjame ir a cambiarme a los baños.

Tome mi bolso dándome la media vuelta dirijiendome a los baños públicos, entrando en uno. Rápidamente me saque mi ropa colocándome mi apretado traje de baño.  
Tsk... Tendré que esperar 1 mes mas para poder tener sexo con Nitori...¡1 MALDITO MES!  
Nitori, te extraño ,Nitori.  
Unas pequeñas imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo vinieron a mi mente. En su casa cuando estamos solos...cuando se pone nervioso cada vez que lo toco...Nitori...  
Con lentitud baje mi mano a mi traje de baño bajándolo con rapidez , posándola en mi erecto miembro.

-Ah...N-nitori...ngh!- gemì mientras empezaba a tocar mi miembro lentamente; Nitori-ahhh!...mmmhhh...-su trasero, su espalda, su lunar ;sus ojos. Los amo al igual que todo de el-Ah!, Nitori, N-Nitori...mmm- la velocidad cada vez aumentaba más lo necesitaba. Necesitaba a Nitori.-AHH!-gemí finalmente llegando a el eufórico orgasmo.  
Con la respiración acelerada saque un poco de papel higénico de mi bolso limpiándome y limpiando lo que ensucie, subiéndome el traje de baño, tome mis cosas saliendo de el lugar.

-Onii-chan. ¿Por què tardaste tanto?, ya es tarde, vamos a nadar!- con una sonrisa tomo mi mano llevándome a el mar, tirándome fuertemente en el.  
-Ten mas cuidado Gou!- le grite tirándole agua en la cara.  
-¡Que infantil!  
-Mj...mira quien lo dice  
-Ohh...¿quieres pelea?

Con una sonrisa corrí hacia ella tirándole agua, creando una pequeña guerra entre nosotros, risas y bromas,debía admitirlo, era divertido. A lo lejos pude ver como dos personas corrían hacia nosotros, eran Haru y Makoto. Ellos...los hijos de puta acaban de tener sexo...HIJOS DE PUTA.  
Al parecer Haru era el pasivo~ se notaba a kilómetros su incomodidad al nadar y sus quejidos cada vez que se golpeaba el trasero. Lentamente me acerque a el tirándome por detrás, cayendo encima suyo.

-AHH!- gimió fuertemente de dolor, cuando sintió mi cuerpo chocar con su trasero.

Pude ver como Makoto se acercaba corriendo a nosotros para ayudar a Haru, y llevárselo a donde se encontraban nuestras carpas. Un momento...¿Tiendas? ¡NOS VAMOS A QUEDAR EN LA MALDITA PLAYA UNA JODIDA NOCHE! Maldita sea...el poco de ánimo que tenia se fue a la mierda.  
Con desgano salí de el mar dirigiéndome a las tiendas entrando en una amarilla la cual era en la que se encontraban mis cosas recostándome en ella.

-Onii-chan...  
-Si?  
-Haruka-sempai estará bien?  
-Solo fue un pequeño dolor de trasero, no te preocupes, Makoto lo sanará.- Con un beso y sexo.  
-Ok, yo me voy a mi tienda, Adiós  
-Buenas noches.

Me di la media vuelta sacándome el traje de baño colocándome mis bóxer, para después abrir el futon y meterme dentro, e intentar dormir. Lo cuál se me era imposible ¿por que? Por que se escuchaban todos los malditos gemidos de mis ''queridos'' amigos Haruka Nanase y Makoto Tachibana.  
Otra ronda de sexo, ¿Es en serio? ¿Tan calientes eran? Joder que irritables.  
Me di otra media vuelta tapándome los oídos intentando no escuchar.

'Ahh!...M-makoto m-me vengo! Ngh!'  
'Y...yo tambien Haru...Ahh! Mhh!'

Para después escuchar el sonido de besos y palabras como ''Te amo'' ,''Nunca te dejare'', ''Eres el amor de mi vida'' ¡Como pueden ser tan románticos joder! ¡QUIERO DORMIR TRANQUILO!

1 Hora después cesaron con los sonidos, y logre dormirme. pero fueron tan solo 5 minutos; a los segundos se volvieron a escuchar sonidos, pero esta vez no eran gemidos, sino era mi tienda moviéndose, mierda...¿Ni si quiera los fantasmas me dejan dormir? Con lentitud me paré abriendo la tienda para ver a un Haru sonrojado con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Que quieres? Estoy intentando dormir Haru.  
-Esto...¿Tienes papel higiénico? Quiero ir al baño y Makoto se durmió, no lo quiero despertar.

Con un bufido tome mi bolso, sacando un gran rollo de papel higiénico pasándoselo para después acostarme.

-G-gracias.

Con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas se retiró rumbo a los baños.

Pensándolo bien, el se veía, muy...follable, su cara y sus ojos. Joder, me recuerda a Nitori cuando le tuve que hacer una felación*. Esa vez el había tomado una droga que le provocaba excitación, pastillas llamadas viagra* los de 3er año fueron los culpables, los desgraciados le mintieron diciéndole que era un brownie con mucho aprecio para el. Y el muy imbécil se la comió inocentemente sin saber que era una droga la cual le provocaba eso.  
Esos estúpidos no sabían que yo era su pareja, no lo sabían, y la golpiza nadie se la quito, desde ese día no les e vuelto a ver, quien sabe donde estarán.  
Volví a sentir mi carpa moverse y vi como Haru la habría con el papel higiénico en la mano, seguía con esa expresión, así no se puede, ¡JODER! Me senté recibiéndole el papel higiénico rozando nuestras manos haciendo que Haru se sobresaltara cayendo encima mio.

-Ahh...-gimio sonrojado encima mio, al parecer esta excitado. Podría jugar un poco con el.

Moví mi mano a su vientre acariciándolo, llegando a sus muslos moviéndolos y pellizcándolos.

-Ahh...R-Rin que haces? Ngh...!  
-Déjame jugar un rato...

Tome su cara haciendo que me mirara a los ojos.  
Me acerque a el.  
¿Por que hago esto?  
Tengo novio,amo a mi novio,  
¿Por que?  
Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban.  
Y lo hice, lo bese, largo, profundo y duradero. Un momento ¿Por que Haru me responde?  
Lentamente me separe de el para poder ver su cara. Dios, sonrojado, ojos llorosos y con la boca entre abierta, joder ya no aguanto.  
Pude sentir como mi amiguito se despertaba...mierda, se me paro.

A la mierda todo, lo siento Nitori, pero en este momento ya no lo aguanto. Necesito sexo y con la escultura que tengo encima mio, no lo puedo rechazar.  
Con delicadeza cambie mi posición quedando yo encima suyo, agarre su bata, sacándosela de un tiro, besando su cuello.

-N-no Rin...No puedo, tengo novio.  
-Y eso a mi que? Necesito sexo!  
-Pero, tu también tienes novio! No te puedes acostar conmigo por que necesitas sexo!  
-No eh podido dormir por la culpa de sus gemidos, lo siento Haru.

Y con muchas protestas por delante seguí con lo mío, bajando a sus pezones mordiéndolos fuertemente.

-Ahh!...Ngh! R-Rin p..para, n-no puedo ahh...

Con una sonrisa tome sus bóxers sacándoselos por completo, lamiendo mis dedos, llevándoselos a su trasero.

-Rin! no! no lo hagas...por favor...

Me suplico a lo que hice caso omiso, continuando, lentamente metí un dedo moviéndolo con delicadeza, metiendo el segundo, para después el tercero.

-NOO!, R-rin! Ahhh!...Ngh!

Movió su mano pegándome un combo en la cara intentando pararse. No lo dejare, con mi fuerza mayor que la de el, lo tire encima mio, tomando una cuerda de mi bolso amarrándole las manos.

-E-espera Rin, no puedes hacer esto...  
-Mira!, ya lo estoy haciendo.

Lo coloque en cuatro metiéndole de una estocada mi miembro. A la mierda con la delicadeza y que estrecho era.

-AHH! R-rin! d..duele! mucho! AHHH! Ngh!  
-Mgh...ahh...e-eres muy estrecho HarU  
-RIN! P-para! ¡Por favor! Ahh!  
-Cállate Haru, Makoto nos puede escuchar.  
-E-entonces déjame irme!Ahh!  
-Que te calles- Tomé mi bolso sacando una venda colocándosela en la boca.  
-D-de donde sacas e-esta c-cosas? Ngh!  
-Siempre ando preparado-Dije finalmente amarrándola.

Moví mis manos a sus pezones, pellizcándolos fuertemente, bajando a su miembro, apretándolo y moviéndolo con rapidez. No iba a tener compasión.

Las embestidas cada vez eran mas rápidas, fuertes y duras, necesitaba mas, quería mas.

Lo di vuelta, mordiendo sus pezones y lamiendo sus lágrimas, era tan. Lindo..  
Baje mi boca a su cuello mordiéndolo fuertemente, dejándole mas marcas de las que ya tenía.

-S-solo sera esta noche Haru, a-aguanta un poco mas.-susurre en su oído, para después lamerlo y morderlo.

Seguía penetrándolo, cada vez mas fuerte, no aguantaba mas, necesitaba correrme.

-M-Me vengo...Ahh!.- gemí por ultima vez corriéndome dentro suyo.  
Pude ver como se mezclaban mi semen con su sangre en su trasero.

Acabo de violar a uno de mis mejores amigos.  
Tome mi bolso sacando mi papel higiénico; limpiándolo, desamarrando las cuerdas, y la venda, colocándole su bata, tomándolo en brazo, llevándolo con lentitud y silenciosamente a su tienda.

La abrí lentamente, pudiendo ver a Makoto durmiendo profundamente, dejando a Haru a su lado.

Nunca iba a pensar que iba a ser capaz de hacer tal cosa, pero necesitaba sexo, y principalmente fue su culpa por impedírmelo.  
Ya lo hice, no lo puedo negar.

Me retire, llegando a mi tienda, acostándome en mi futon. Y así lograr dormir.

* * *

**FELACIÓN: Práctica sexual que consiste en la estimulación bucal del pene.  
VIAGRA:Medicamento que estimula la erección del pene y favorece la actividad sexual.**

**MI PRIMER FIC! Ojalá les haya gustado!  
Dejen reviews para saber en qué me equivoque.  
SOLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS!**


End file.
